


Happy Tears, Baby

by theladyofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofstars/pseuds/theladyofstars
Summary: A party at the Resistance base for the reader's birthday
Relationships: poe dameron x reader





	Happy Tears, Baby

The day had been long to say the least. Black Squadron had gotten caught up in a dogfight with the First Order and their X-wings were pretty beaten up. What a way to spend your birthday, head crammed in some gears, fixing the extensive list of damage.

You ducked out of the final X-wing, wiping your forehead with a rag. At least now you could finally go back to your boyfriend and celebrate what was left of your birthday. You paced through the halls, heading eagerly to your shared room. After punching in the code, the door slid open with a hiss, surprising you that your room was pitch black. Poe should have been home by now.

You flicked on the lights, suddenly seeing the grinning faces of half the Resistance, hearing them cry out a “Happy Birthday!”

You were frozen, mouth gaping in shock. You hadn’t realised that this many people could ever come together for your birthday. Your eyes watered slightly, a smile pulling your lips and a laugh escaping them. Poe rushed forward, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Happy Birthday, baby!” You could feel him grin against your cheek.

“Did you do all this?” You gasped.

“With the help of BB-8, of course.”

“Oh I love you so much, Poe!” You almost sobbed.

He chuckled, wiping your eyes and pulling you into a deep kiss.

It was perfect until you heard all of Black Squadron wolf whistling at you both, pulling away and looking over Poe’s shoulder to see Snap making kissy faces and raising his eyebrows. You burst into laughter, seeing Poe roll his eyes and throw a certain finger up in Snap’s direction, Snap returning the gesture and blowing Poe a kiss with the other hand.

“C’mon, Doll. Let’s go get a slice of that cake. Jessika made it so I can’t promise you it’ll be great knowing her baking skills.” Poe winked at you. You vaguely heard Jess throwing insults in his direction but you were too caught up in the moment to care.

You all danced, drank and ate until your hearts were content. You even caught Snap giving a quick peck to Karé. Poe made a vow that he’d never let him live it down and said it would be something he’d recall at their wedding, making a red-faced Snap elbow him in the shoulder.

After a while longer of dancing together, Poe called that it was time to give out presents.

First was Leia, who gifted you a beautiful silver necklace with a navy gem; followed by Black Squadron’s collective gift of a pure leather jacket which had your name embroidered on the cuff, and a Resistance symbol on the back. Last to give his gift was Poe, who reached into his pocket and pulled out an old crinkled photograph.

Staring at the photo brought tears to your eyes, seeing a memory held close to your heart. It was you and Poe stood next to each other, both age three. Both of your faces were full of pure joy, eyes crinkled in laughter. Kes, Poe’s father, was crouched behind you both, laughing at your childish antics, one hand on each of your shoulders. You were outside Poe’s house on Yavin, the tree you’d both sit in for hours visible in the background.

You’d always been best friends with Poe, being raised together. The picture made tears roll down your cheeks, wondering how Poe had managed to relive such a beautiful memory. When you looked up from the picture you gasped, seeing Poe down on one knee in front of you, his mother’s ring in his hands. Everyone at the party was swooning, hands over their mouths and hearts.

“Y/N,” he began, “I don’t know where to start. I’d planned a sort of speech but it doesn’t feel right now. I need to speak from the heart. Since- ever since we were born we’ve been kept side by side, living every moment together as best friends. The day you accepted me as your boyfriend was the happiest of my life, and I realised- I could never let you go. I needed to have you with me for the rest of my life. So… this is how I’m going to do that. Y/N Y/L/N I love you more than anything else in the galaxy. Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Dameron?”

“Yes, Poe yes! Of course I will!” You sobbed, letting him slip the ring on your finger with the brightest smile you’d ever seen on his face.

Poe stood once the ring was finally on, bringing you into a kiss while the Resistance cheered and whistled for you both. You both laughed, foreheads pressed against each other, sniffling as Poe wiped your eyes with his thumbs.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” He cooed.

“Stars, I love you too.”

You wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder. You made eye contact with Leia, seeing her winking at you smiling lovingly.

You loved your little family. Poe, your fiancée. Leia, who considered herself to be your mother figure. Black Squadron, your brothers and sisters. You had everyone you needed by your side. This marked the beginning of your new life, and you’d never dream of anything else.


End file.
